Overweight and obesity are among the most daunting public health and clinical problems nationally and globally. Their etiology is complex, but ultimately stems from positive energy balance. Thus, energy intake is of fundamental concern. Myriad aspects of the diet have been implicated in the problem, but one of particular importance and controversy is the role of beverages. Among the reasons they have been singled out is they now contribute over 20 percent of daily energy and reportedly hold weak satiety properties. Thus, the energy they contribute may be uncompensated resulting in positive energy balance. However, this perspective fails to recognize the multidimensional role that beverages play. We consume a wide array of beverages, many of which contribute important nutrients (e.g., milk and calcium fruit juices and vitamin C). It is misleading to consider only aspects of a food when determining its health implications. The multidisciplinary symposium proposed in this application has the goal of advancing understanding of the role of beverages in energy balance and health and identifying promising directions for future research. The symposium will uniquely attempt to provide a balanced consideration of the role of beverages in a healthy diet. Participating speakers will consider a variety of analytic levels, from in vitro work to human clinical and epidemiological perspectives to enhance the possibility of stimulating ideas that cross traditional disciplinary boundaries. The Ingestive Behavior Research Center proposes to hold a 3-day, multidisciplinary symposium in Indianapolis, IN on September 17 - 19, 2009. Twenty-one invited speakers and discussants will meet to discuss current understanding of the role of beverages in energy balance and a healthful diet and to identify promising directions for future research.